Lessons of desire
by Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar
Summary: Cloud learns a few lessons in life. ***YAOI Warning*** (S/Z/C)


Lessons of desire.  
  
  
  
He was blonde of hair and had blue eyes, a beauty at 16 years of age. His name was Strife, Cloud Strife, his high cheekbones and sensuous mouth lent a touch of the cherub to his face. He had joined Shin-Ra in the hopes of becoming a SOLDIER, 1st Class, like the great General Sephiroth. That platinum haired godling that everyone looked up to and feared, the strongest and quiet possibly the most beautiful man in all the world.  
Then it happened, he was chosen to train in the General's own personal unit, it was grueling work from then on. Cloud had decided that he could feel no passion, and the celibate life actually attracted him, it gave him more time to concentrate on his studies and training.  
But one night when he had returned to the barracks late from training, he fell into an eerie dream in which he saw himself caressing a woman he'd never even seen before. He was touching her shoulders... so soft... and his hand slid down across her neck, down to tender fullness beneath. He woke up with a start, sweating. Three or four times more in the following weeks he had the same dream, but always there was more to the end of each dream, in the latest one he found himself kissing her.  
  
During the next days training he found he couldn't take his eyes off of the General's second-in-command, Zack. It was the muscles in the raven-haired SOLDIER's back that was beautiful to him, the way they rippled as he sparred with the General, showing the recruits a disarming technique. Eventually he ripped his eyes away from Zack and turned to face the General as Sephiroth began to speak, but he could not concentrate. It was the way that that tight-fitting black trench coat pulled across the General's powerful chest. Why,* Cloud growled at himself, *am I staring at him like this?* But each time that Sephiroth walked past him down the ranks of recruits, Cloud would look at that cloth pulled taut over the small of the General's back, the snug fit of the waist, so desiring to touch it.  
He shut his eyes. And when he opened them again he thought the General was glancing in his direction. Again at the evening meal, Sephiroth was sitting and talking with Zack, though Zack seemed to be doing most of the talking, and Cloud could've sworn the silver-haired General glanced his direction again.  
When darkness fell over the mountains behind the great city of Midgar, Cloud found himself walking down an empty corridor, past rooms long deserted. A dim figure of a man was a few feet before him and he blinked, noticing that the tall strong frame could only belong to one person.  
"Strife." He said, almost a whisper in the dark.  
  
This was like a dream, yet it was more real that anything he had ever imagined. For a moment, Cloud could see nothing as Sephiroth lit a dim lamp in the corner of the room, then turned and silently opened the front of his pants. And Cloud knew instantly that the secret sin he imagined was known, and shared.  
Reaching out, he fell to his knees infront of the silver-haired General, touching the smooth hairless flesh of his leader's stomach before he drew that organ, longer and thicker than his own, into his mouth. He needed no instruction, his was like second nature to him and he felt it swelling as he stoked it with his tongue and his teeth. Pressing his fingers into the tight flesh of the General's buttocks, Cloud moaned as Sephiroth whispered. "Ah... gentle, Strife... gentle" But with a thrust of his hips, Sephiroth came deep into Cloud's throat. It filled his mouth, threatening to choke him.  
Bowing his head; he slumped down, realizing that if he did not swallow, in an instant, it would revolt him. He knew the General had knelt beside him and he turned his face away.  
"Strife..." the General said, almost gently. "Strife..." as if scolding him. And when he heard his own moan, it was filled with such anguish, it surprised him. "No, no, Cloud... Listen to me, young one." Sephiroth coaxed. "Listen to me. You make them kneel for you." And then there was silence; Cloud was left alone with his thoughts.  
  
After his brief moments with the beautiful General, Cloud had decided that the cataracts must've been removed from his eyes, for the world was alive with seduction he had never noticed before. Each night he lay awake, hearing the sounds of lovemaking in the dark. And he noticed a few of the other recruits plainly smiling at him.  
  
Finally one evening as the rest of his unit were preparing for bed, he retreated to the far end of the barracks hallway. The night concealed him as he sat on the deep windowsill. An hour passed, maybe two, and then shadowy figures began to emerge, doors opened and shut. Then, he saw the General, the moonlight shining off that long silver hair; his finger was crooked in invitation.  
In a snug little room, Sephiroth gave him the longest, the lushest embrace he had ever experienced. All night, it seemed, they lay on that bed as pleasure came in dizzying surges that soon waned, only to be resurrected again.  
Sephiroth's skin was creamy and sweet; his mouth was strong and his fingers, if hardened by years of swordplay, were afraid of nothing. He played with Cloud's ears, he hurt the nipples of his chest, kissing them afterward to make it better then lowering himself down and kissing the light dusting of hair between the blonde's legs. Working with the greatest patience and passion towards the more brutal emblems of passion.  
In the nights afterward, Sephiroth began to share his new companion with his full time lover, Zack; and sometimes in the dark, they lay tangled two or three together. The embrace of one above and one below was not uncommon, and as Sephiroth's sharp jabs pushed Cloud to the edge of pain, Zack's hard, ravenous mouth drew him into ecstasy.  
  
He grew accustomed to the silk sheets and passionate nights he spent in the General's private quarters and sneaking back to his barracks just before the break of dawn so he wouldn't get caught, these were rich times, blissful. So it came as no surprise to him when he was assigned to a trip to Nibelheim with the General, Zack and one of the other members of his unit that never made it to SOLIDER.  
  
But from that point on, everything was about to change and Cloud would lose the two most important people in his life, beside his mother and Tifa, his first and possibly last lovers.  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
